


Minor Details

by Harroe



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harroe/pseuds/Harroe
Summary: Beauty is found in the most minute of details. During the April Season there is one particular artist who has mastered this truth.





	Minor Details

Along the outskirts of the Hearts Castle town, beneath the cherry blossoms, walked a lone figure. Like perfume, an especially strong scent of flowers permeated the air around him.

At times a force, tangible, yet unseen seemed to encompass him and flow out, causing his locks of hair to sway as if caught in a breeze, and the decorative golden rings of his attire to jingle with a sound almost like chimes. Whenever his crimson eye fell upon an unopened bud, or an unsightly dead branch, or even a bland patch of ground, this power, delicately wielded like a brush to a canvas, covered every imperfection, leaving behind only the most exquisite piece of art.

Soon this living work both ethereal and unsigned, began to draw crowds of passersby away from their daily routines. Young children, eyes wide with wonder, pointed out the vast array of delicate blossoms, while couples oohed and aahed, getting their pictures taken to mark the occasion. Even the elderly gathered at the benches alongside the path to gaze at the bright hues of pink and white.

Watching from the edge of the tree line was the artist himself, content to remain unseen, and rewarded only with the sounds of awe and laughter. It was the only signature this masterpiece would ever receive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in Vivaldi’s third friendship event in JnKnA, though it’s completely unrelated. I hope I can show people a new side to a character.
> 
> I kept which Joker it was a secret, but it's definitely not optional as to who it is.


End file.
